


Challenge Accepted

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Church Sex, F/M, M/M, MCD, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://metatron-the-transformer.tumblr.com/">Metatron-the-Transformer</a> found a fic with these tags:</p>
<p>Destiel, MCD, wedding, anal sex, anal fingering. Word count: 266</p>
<p>Since it wasn’t in English, we couldn’t for the life of us figure what it was about. I decided to supply the story. Seriously. MCD after the cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

Dean Winchester was hunched over the table, pants around his ankles, three of his boyfriend’s fingers in his ass when occurred to him that the church sacristy probably wasn’t the best place for this sort of thing. However, when Cas hit his prostate dead on, Dean decided he didn’t give a fuck.

“You think you’re ready,” Cas asked, rubbing his free hand on the small of Dean’s back. They were rushed for time as Sam and Jess’ wedding was going to start in about ten minutes. Still, Cas didn’t want to hurt Dean.

“Jesus, yes,” Dean croaked out.

Cas smacked him on the ass. “Language. We are in a church, Dean.”

“Dude, you are about to fuck me over the priest’s desk. I’m already going to hell. The language doesn’t mat – OH!”

Castiel smirked as he hit Dean’s prostate again. It was so easy to shut him up. He pulled his fingers from Dean’s ass, lubing his dick with the ID Glide on them, and sliding home into his boyfriend, fucking him hard and fast as they needed to be finished yesterday.

Cas listened to the squelching of the lube as he fucked into Dean. He grabbed hold of Dean’s hair and pushed his face onto the desk, enjoying the wet sounds of their fucking.

He didn’t notice right away that Dean had gone limp. Castiel stopped. “Dean? You okay?” It was then he saw the pool of blood forming on the desk.

He had impaled Dean’s temple on the vintage note spike on the priest’s desk.

“Oh, God.”

Guess the wedding’s off, Castiel absurdly thought.


End file.
